blind Astronaut
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Miku es una niña siega quien siempre quiso conocer la luz, Len intenta ayudar para que ellas pueda ver, pero algo cambia en su forma de ver
1. Una niña siega

_Hola, esta vez les traigo un two-shot de una canción que me encanto y llego a mi corazón y ojala les pase lo mismo ^w^, este fic es un poco diferente a los demás, pero tenia la necesidad que escribirlo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo._

En una ciudad, un tanto pequeña, se encontraba un joven, de cabello rubio y de ojos azul, de nombre Len Kagamine, siempre sonreía, en momento dificiles y en felices, jamás perdía su sonrisa, él siempre miraba todo con alegría, y jamás había conocido la oscuridad, él siempre estaba deseoso de mostrar la luz, y tenía un secreto, un lugar donde solamente personas que miraban el mundo con otros ojos, podía encontrar, pero todo como lo veía cambio un día.

En el colegio del joven, un día muy soleado, sin ninguna nube, en la aula de Len, tendrían una nueva alumna.

-Jóvenes, tenemos una nueva alumna- dijo el profesor, Len, quien siempre le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos, pero esta niña se veía diferente a los demás niños, si no que ella tenía la cabeza agachada y sus ojos… sus ojos no tenían esa chispa de cualquiera, Len miro algo curioso a la niña que se encontraba enfrente de ellos –Señorita, se puede presentar- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña

-Etto… - pronuncio la niña –Mi nombre es, Hatsune Miku- dijo mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada

-Hatsune, tome asiento a lado de la ventana- dijo el profesor, muchos de los alumnos miraron con envidia a Miku, ya que varios de ellos querían ese asiento, la niña fue tocando los pupitres de los demás alumnos, y cuando encontró su asiento, ella con dificultad se sentó, Len miro confundido a la nueva, se preguntaba ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, durante la clase, Len casi siempre volteaba la mirada y observaba a Miku, quien siempre tenía dificultad para escribir, Len no entendía muy bien, porque ella hacia eso.

En la hora del almuerzo, Miku se había quedado en su aula, Len había ido por un momento a su aula, y se encontró con Miku sentada en su pupitre, este se le acerco amablemente

-¡Hola!- dijo muy feliz, Miku miro hacia donde había escuchado la voz

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, Len se sorprendió ¿Qué acaso ella no lo había visto cuando él le dirigía la mirada?

-Hem… yo el chico que se sienta enfrente de ti- dijo algo incómodo por lo que había dicho ella

-Lo lamento mucho, pero es que yo no puedo ver- dijo Miku, Len miro sorprendido a Miku.

-¡¿Cómo que no ves?!- pregunto algo alarmado el pelirrubio -¿No has visto la luz?- pregunto

-No, yo nací sin conocer la luz…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, era la primera vez que Len se encontraba con una niña que no podía ver, no podía ver los colores del arcoíris y ni siquiera la brillante luz del día –Siempre estoy triste por eso, realmente siempre he querido ver la luz… pero sé muy bien que ese pensamiento es solo un sueño- dijo, Len dio un pequeño salto mientras agitaba las manos

-¡No digas eso!- dijo un tanto dramático –Los sueños se puedes hacer realidad- dijo –Nunca pierdas la esperanza, nunca se sabe cuándo puede pasar lo menos inesperado- dijo, Len tomo la mano de Miku –Yo sé que podrás ver Miku- dijo, el pelirrubio recordó el lugar donde pocas personas conocían, tal vez si llevaba a Miku a ese lugar podría ver, ya que ese lugar era un tanto mágico –Miku, quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo

-¿Un lugar?- repitió Miku quien había sido jalada por Len, él la dirigió a una de las ventanas que había ahí

-Mira, está un poco lejos de aquí, pero hay una lugar donde hay árboles, y no hay oscuridad, esta justamente con el puente de rio de haya- dijo Len mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba el lugar –Te llevare ahí- dijo mientras sonreía –estoy seguro que ahí podrás verlo todo- dijo, Miku no estaba segura de eso, pero termino por aceptar.

En la tarde, ya casi por caer la noche, Len fue al hogar de Miku, (ya que ella le dijo en donde vivía), vestía de una camisa blanca y un short igual blanco, el toco la puerta de la casa de la Hatsune, la puerta se había abierto y apareció una mujer

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto, Len sonrió gentilmente

-Buenas tardes, vengo por Miku- dijo, pero la mujer no se veía muy segura –Confié en mi señora, no le pasara nada… solo quiero que Miku pueda ver los colores y la luz- dijo tranquilamente, la señora miro sorprendía a Len, por lo amable y sincero que había sido, así que ella confió en él

-Miku, te buscan- dijo la señora, Miku bajo con cuidado los escalones, cuando ella bajo estaba en un vestido para dormir, ella había olvidado que su amigo vendría

-Vamos Miku- dijo Len, mientras tomaba a Miku de la mano y la dirigía a ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, era un lugar precioso, con una montaña a lado, y mucho árboles, justamente ahí es donde se posaba el sol, y abajo del puente en donde se encontraban había un rio, de agua cristalina, donde incluso podrías ver tu reflejo, y la oscuridad huía por las montañas, Len levanto su dedo hacía donde la oscuridad huía, pero Miku no podía verlo.

Len se decepciono de eso, él miro que el sol ya se iba, y llegaría algo mágico, cuando la noche llego, Len miro hacia abajo por unos segundos, luego de eso tomo a Miku de la mano y se aventaron del puente

-¡¿Que has hecho?!- pregunto Miku en un grito, ella no sabía por qué se había aventado, pero cayeron en un suelo, Miku toco el suelo, parecía como un camino, y así era, una camino de transparente se formaba cada noche, en ese lugar

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Len mientras corría por ese camino, debajo de la luz del cielo nocturno, pero para Miku, ella creía que eso era solo un sueño, y a pesar que la luz de la noche y las estrellas brillaban tan intensamente, no lo poda ver. Miku no sabía que la luz rosaba por su mejilla, ni siquiera podía verla, Len dejo de correr para ir con Miku

-Len… no… no veo nada- dijo Miku algo decepcionada, Len miro a Miku muy triste, realmente él quería que viera ese hermoso lugar.

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y esperare no tardarme mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo!. _


	2. Las dos estrellas

_Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic, espero que les guste ^u^ _

Luego de unas semanas de que Len llevara a Miku ese lugar, pero no paso lo que él quería que pasara, Miku seguía sin ver.

En ese día, Len y Miku se encontraban en su aula solos, ya que los demás alumnos se habían ido, porque era la hora del almuerzo. Len se le acerco a Miku que parecía que estaba dibujando, Len miro el dibujo de su amiga

-Para que seas siega... Dibujas muy bien- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres que estaba a lado de ella, Miku sonrió mientras alzaba la mirada –Aunque se vería mejor si tiene color- dijo, lo que provoco que Miku volviera abajar la mirada

-Como te he dicho… yo no distingo los colores…así que no podrá tener color- dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amigo.

-No puedo entender, como no conoces un mundo lleno de color- dijo el pelirrubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Miku volvió a sonreír, Len no entendía por qué sonreía, ella creía que estaba bien ser incapaz de ver, y como no pretendía ser fuerte, le sonrió –Yo no conozco un mundo sin color… ¿Y por qué sonríes?- pregunto

-Solo pienso que está bien que no pueda ver- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Len quien en ese momento tenía una sonrisa, a lo que fue borrada por las palabras de la niña, Len era obstinado, pero rompería su orgullo para poderla llevar a ese lugar de nuevo…

En su desesperación por un sueño vacío…

Los dos niños volvieron a quedar de acuerdo que irían a ese lugar, en la noche, otra vez. Cuando iba a caer la noche, Len fue con el mismo atuendo que la otra vez; una camisa y un short color blanco. Cuando llego a la casa de Miku, está ya estaba lista, como Len se había ganado la confianza de los padres de Miku así que ellos no se preocupaban de nada, Luego los dos se fueron a ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, donde seguramente podrías verlo todo, Len tomo a Miku de uno de los hombros mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia el cielo, donde la oscuridad se fundía. Pero Miku aún no podía verlo, Len pensó, y espero a que el camino debajo del puente se formara, cuando dicho fuente se formó y cayó la noche, Len tomo a Miku de la cintura y con un paraguas de color azul se volvieron a aventar, pero fueron flotando con el paraguas. Cuando ambos jóvenes aterrizaran en el camino, Len volvió a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, corrió mientras sonreía, La luz del cielo nocturno, era más que solo un sueño para él, no pudo llegar aun cuando esta brillaba tan intensamente, Len miro a Miku, que parecía seguir sin ver nada, Len empezó a olvidar la luz que se deslizaba por su… mejilla… Sus ojos habían soñado demasiado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la luz desapareciera… cuando Len se dio cuenta que no podía ver nada… Len se había dejado caer al suelo, como si se sentara en sus piernas, no podía ver el cielo, ni a él mismo, ni siquiera a la niña.

-¡Desde el principio no conozco la luz… y es probable que nunca haya sabida nada de eso!- dijo en un grito mientras que con sus manos cubría sus ojos, Miku se le acerco a Len, Miku pensó que estaba bien para ella no poder ver, no pretendía ser fuerte, así que le sonrió, Len empezaba a olvidar su verdadero propósito, se había olvidado de su verdadera luz, Miku se sentó enfrente de Len mientras tomaba las manos de él, para que luego lo levantara, Len se confundió un poco, Miku dirigió una de sus manos a las mejillas de Len, que estaban húmidas por que el pelirrubio había llorado, ella se le acercó al oído de Len mientras decía:

-Si se trata de la luz, ya lo he encontrado- dijo Miku, Len abrió sus ojos como platos, antes de que él dijera algo Miku lo tomo de las manos y empezó a correr como Len lo hacía antes, Len estaba un tanto confundido pero termino por correr también, la luz del cielo nocturno, era más que solo un sueño para Len, no puedo llegar aun cuando esta brillaba tan intensamente, Len se da cuenta que la sensación de luz corría por las mejillas, la conocía a pesar de que no podía verla, la luz del cielo nocturno, era más que solo un sueño para ellos, la luz no podía penetrar en los ojos de ambos, Len y Miku seguían corriendo, luego Len tomo a Miku de la cintura y con el paraguas que tenía, y gracias al fuerte aire que hacía, volaron hasta llegar otra vez al puente, ambos niños reían, los dos entendían que la luz siempre estará a su alrededor, Miku se le acerco a Len, este solo volteo la cabeza hacían donde estaba Miku, cuando Miku ya estaba lo suficientemente cercas de Len, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que Len se sonrojara

-Muchas gracias Len… Gracias a ti, puede conocer la luz- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada, este solo sonrió y abrazo a Miku, ella correspondió a dicho abrazo

-No hay de que… tú también, me ayudaste a encontrar mi verdadera luz- dijo, luego de esa escena, Len paso un brazo detrás del cuello de Miku y la hizo que se acercara hacia él, mientras que señalaba el cielo –No sé, pero esas dos estrellas que están juntas por ahí me recuerdan a nosotros- dijo, según sus recuerdos señalaba hacia donde se encontraban las dos estrellas, Miku tomo de la mano de Len mientras sonreía

-Sera mejor que ya volvamos a nuestros hogares y contemos lo que paso- dijo alegremente Miku, Len sonrío mientras asintió con la cabeza y empezaban a caminar hacia sus hogares. Las dos estrellas la cual su luz brilla a través de la otra…. Aunque ellos no puedan verlas

Fin.

_Espero que les haya gustado, este fic tanto como a mí, bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima._

_Akari-chan! Fuera! :3 _


End file.
